Total Pokémon Kanto
by Solga
Summary: Based off of the Total Drama Island series, Total Pokémon Kanto is about 24 Pokémon exclusively from the Kanto region that take place in competitive challenges to earn 1,000,000


-Static-

"Hello, everybody! I'm Dragonite, your host, and welcome to Total Pokemon Kanto! Where 24 Pokemon exclusively from the Kanto region attempt to claim $1,000,000 by competing in different challenges, such as jumping off cliffs! Each team will be sorted into teams of 12. The winning team gets to move on the next round. The losing team votes one of their teammates off of the island, which means you'll be riding home on the Lapras of shame." Dragonite took a deep breath. "Getting voted off is very easy. It doesn't only consist of your skill during a challenge, but of your personality, or your facial appearance. It depends on what kind of Pokemon who are competing in the challenges. Speaking of Pokemon, shall we meet our contestants? Here they come right now on Lapras!" As the camera shifted to the dock, Dragonite took a deep breath, and continued to do so. A blue and red creature stepped off the Lapras, making glitchy noises as he did. "Hello, Porygon! Nice t-" "49." Porygon cut off Dragonite when he said this. Dragonite had a confused face. "O...kay... Now, Porygon, I'd like you to stand by that big tree ov-" "48." Dragonite closed his mouth slowly, and mouthed the words, "Okay then." He turned back to Lapras. A Pokemon with red boxing gloves stepped off of the Lapras and stood next to Porygon. "Hello, Hitmonchan, welcome to the island!" Hitmonchan grinned and waved at the camera. "Hello!" Dragonite smiled and turned to the Lapras again. A yellow Pokemon with black streaks across his body stepped off the Lapras. "Welcome Electabuzz!" Said Dragonite. Electabuzz sneered and muttered, "Am I supposed to stay in this crappy place? I hope I get voted off first." Dragonite frowned and said, "Me too, now go stand next to Hitmonchan. Electabuzz growled as he stomped over to the big tree. Dragonite turned back as another contestant stepped off the Lapras. He was a blue creature with leaves on his head. "Hello, I'm Oddish!" He said in a high-pitched voice. Dragonite waved and greeted him. "Can you stand next to Electabuzz please?" "Okay!" As the camera shifted toward the dock, Electabuzz picked up Oddish in the background. An orange, crab-like creature with a large yellow-spotted shell walked off the Lapras slowly. "Greetings friends, I am Parasect. I can tell it will be a spectacular day on this island. Technically speaking, by merging my knowledge on the humidity and ocean tide, it shall be 20 degrees celsius today, or 68 degrees fahrenheit, for the dumb ones. Dragonite sighed and pointed to the big tree where Electabuzz was strangling Oddish. Oddish was choking in the background, but Dragonite didn't notice it yet, as he was watching the next contestant step off the Lapras. It was a 4-legged Pokemon with clumps of yellow fur around him."Hey, Arcanine! Step over there next to Parasect please!" Arcanine smiled smugly. "Parasect will be gone next round." Dragonite fake smiled as he glanced at Arcanine, oretending to look at the Lapras. A tall, blue duck with a jewel on his fore head stepped off the Lapras and waved at the contestants as he stood next to Arcanine. Electabuzz instantly dropped Oddish from shock, and smiled as he stared at the jewel on the duck's head. "Now we have some profit here." He muttered to himself. "47." Porygon said. Dragonite looked at Porygon, puzzled, and said "Welcome Golduck." He turned to Lapras, and glanced at the camera. A large, blue fish with huge white fins jutting out its spine tumbled off the Lapras, and smiled at Dragonite. Dragonite glared at his blank facial expression. He had black dotted eyes, and a slightly slanted straight-line mouth. Dragonite closed his eyes for a second. "Ditto, welcome to the island. I hope you won't be any trouble." He glared at Ditto, then spun around to the Lapras. A yellow hedgehog with brown spikes on it's back stepped off of the Lapras and looked around. "Am I at the right place?" He rasped. Dragonite smiled and gestured toward the other contestants. "Yes, Sandslash. You're at the right place. could you stand next to that Gyrados over there?" Sandslash squinted at Ditto. "Okay, then." Sandslash said as another contestant stepped off Lapras. It was a pink creature with stubby legs and spikes on it's back, much like Sandlash. "46." Porygon said. Dragonite looked at Porygon strangely, and said, "Hello, Clefable. Welcome to the Island." Clefable looked around, and walked peacefully over to the other contestants. Dragonite smiled and turned back to Lapras. A yellow fox with nine tails jumped off the Lapras and smiled at Dragonite. Dragonite grinned and said, "Could you stand next to Clefable Ninetales?" Ninetales giggled and walked to the tree, batting her tail into Dragonite's face as she walked. Dragonite shrugged. A yellow mouse with bright red cheeks leapt off the boat and hopped around excitedly. "Wow! This place is so cool! I can't wait to start!" Dragonite chuckled and pointed to the big tree. Pikachu happily skipped over next to the other contestants. A large brown bird stepped off of the one Lapras impressively holding all 24 contestants for the competition. "Hello! I'm Fearow! You can call me Fearow." She quickly walked over to the other contestants, glancing at the other contestants as she walked. A brown bipedal creature with white scythes on it's arms hopped off of Lapras and waved at the contestants. "Hey." He said. Dragonite replied, "Welcome to the Island, Kabutops! Stand right next to Fearow please!" Kabutops walked over to the contestants. "45." Porygon told Kabutops. "44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39." Porygon said rapidly. Dragonite sighed and turned to Lapras. A purple and blue insect with wings fluttered off of Lapras and smiled at Dragonite. Dragonite smiled and said, "Welcome, Butterfree, stand next to Kabutops please!" Butterfree hissed, and walked over to the big tree, still staring at Dragonite. He swung around to Lapras cautiously. Another Pokèmon with wings stepped off of Lapras. "Woo! Heyo, peeps! You can call me Pidge!" He stopped walking and froze in his tracks. He stared at Dragonite strangely, as his smile faded. He weakly pointed at him. "Are you the host?" Dragonite stood impatiently. "Yes. Yes I am, Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto snickered and strutted over to the other contestants. Dragonite stood, puzzled. "How is that funny? Oh well..." He muttered to himself as another contestant flew off the boat. He was a small purple insect with wings. As he drew closer to Dragonite, his eyes grew wider. He looked up at Dragonite. "Welcome, Venonat, to th-" "The sky darkens by the cloak's release. It will escape." Venonat said ominously. "Well said, Venonat. But next time, try to work on not interrupting, okay?" Venonat nodded, and flew over to the big tree. Dragonite sighed and swung around back to Lapras. A white cat with a ruby on it's forehead leapt off of Lapras Electabuzz's jaw dropped. " What's with the shiny foreheads!?" He exclaimed. Dragonite looked at the large cat. "Hmm, uh, who... are you again?" Persian scoffed. "How could you forget who I am!" She said in a british accent. "I am the fairest of ladies, A queen among creatures! And you don't recgognize!?" The contestants looked on in confusion. "Stop staring you fools! I am Persian! The greatest, most graceful, beautiful creature on this planet! Bow before your master, peasants! Bow!" Some contestants started snickering, and some were still confused. Oddish bowed before Persian. "What is this pile of trubbish anyway?" She said commandingly." Dragonite smiled. "Your new home until nobody likes you!" He said in a jolly voice. "Now stand nexe to everybody else! Your one of us now." Persian scoffed and strutted to the other contestants. Dragonite chuckled as he turned back to Lapras. A white horse Pokèmon with flames extending from it's back skipped off the boat and said, "I must tune in to my ultimate survival skills to survive in the wild. You, orange dragon, how many spears will everyone be getting?" Dragonite chuckled. "Sorry, kid, but you'll be eating re-fried beans, not your teammates. Maybe another time fella, huh?" Ponyta rolled his eyes as he walked over to the big tree. "Screw all you urban freaks." He muttered. Persian glared at him through the corner of her eye. "Watch it, pipsqueak." She said. Ponyta growled, but got quiet. A small blue dinosaur stepped off of the Lapras and walked up the dock. "So, I only memorized the first how many competitors, so you are going to have to tell me your name, okay?" The dinosaur nodded. "Okay, my name is Nidorina. What is your name again?" "I am Dragonite, and welcome to Total Pokèmon Kanto." Nidorina nodded, and walked over to the tree where the other contestants were. Dragonite turned around. a Brown tree with several heads stepped off of Lapras. "Oh, yeah! Already here! Hello, host, you may remember me, I was here last year, and the year before, and the year before. This will be my year!" Dragonite chuckled and said, "Well, this is actually my first time here as a host, so I actually don't remember you. But I wish you good luck on the challenge." Exeggutor perked up. "Oh, wow. Good luck from the host himself, I'm bound to win." He proudly sprinted to the other contestants. As he started to walk, another contestant stepped off ofby Lapras. She was a pink creature with stubby legs and an egg in a puch on her stomach. She happily trotted over to the other contestants, an intense smile on her face the entire time. "Somebody here isn't happy." She said with gritted teeth. Dragonite looked at the Pokèmon and said, "You are?" She looked at Dragonite, flustered. "O-oh. Uh, I'm Chansey. I-i hope i win the c-challenge." She smiled awkwardly. Dragonite turned back as he said, " Great! I love the enthusiasm, Chansey! Welcome to the island!" He eagerly looked at Lapras as a blue quadriped creature stepped off Lapras. "Hello, what is your name?" "I'm Vaporeon, Wait, excuse me, But will I have to stay in this place? This better be the bathroom." Dragonite laughed. "Well, Vaporeon, your bathroom is in your cabin." Vaporeon snorted. "Then how about you show me?" Dragonite pointed at Lapras where two more contestants were. "Lucky you, you were the third to last contestant off, we can see right after you patiently wait for the other nice contestants to get on the island." Vaporeon scoffed and stood next to Chansey. Another contestant stepped off the Lapras. It was a large green bug with scythes for arms. "Hey, look, an overgrown orange!" She pointed at Dragonite. Dragonite frowned. "Hey, look, a tall green ant." Dragonite replied. Before she could make a comeback, Dragonite pointed at the big tree. "Why don't you stand over there, Scyther? Maybe you can make the others laugh. Showing them your face would be enough." Scyther's face turned red, but she followed Dragonite's instructions. Several words could be heard from the line of contestants. "Ohhh!" "Burn!" "Got' em!" Scyther ignored all of them. As the others were distracted, the last contestant hobbled off the boat. She was a purple starfish with a ruby in the middle and a golden crest around it. Nobody saw her get off except Hitmonchan. She happily waved at Starmie and gestured for her to stand next to her. Starmie happily nodded. She hobbled over to Hitmonchan and waited for the chaos to stop. Dragonite calmed everyone down and looked at the dock, which was empty. "Where's Lapras?" Dragonite said confusingly. He shrugged and turned back to the contestants. "Hello, everybody, I am Dragonite, and I will be your host today, or just the person who tells you what to do. Now, I don't want to stand in the sun all day, so Let's find our cabins, huh?" Some contestants screeched. "Good, follow me." They walked through some patched of trees up a hill but they finally made their way to a clearing. there were two sturdy-looking wood cabins with lightly scratched doors. Dragonite stopped and turned around. "Now, everyone. Each of you have a cabin to stay in during the trip. The girls go in one cabin, the boys go in the other. Simple! Now, the girls are in the left cabin. Everyone going in there would be..." He paused and looked at a paper in his hand. "Hitmonchan, Clefable, Ninetales, Fearow, Butterfree, Persian, Ponyta, Nidorina, Chansey, Vaporeon, Scyther, Starmie, and Porygon." The listed Pokèmon followed his instructions and walked over to the cabin. "Now, everybody else, go into their cabin on the right." Everybody did as he said. Everyone was filed into their cabins, and Dragonite lumbered toward the boy's cabin. He opened the door, and everybody was wrestilng on the bunk beds and continuously opening and shutting the door. He frowned and said, "Okay, everyone! naptime!" Everyone looked at him strangely. Electabuzz said, "Dude, it's 1:00 in the afternoon." Dragonite. laughed. "Well, your going to need the rest! Goodbye!" He shut the door and walked over to the girl's cabin. He could hear the sounds of continuous chaos in the boy's cabin, but Dragonite thought they were only hurting themselves. He knocked on the door of the cabin. A Female voice answered. "Yes?" Dragonite responded. "I'm sorry, but It's time to go to sleep. We will have a very long day tommorow, ok?" "Ok!" The girl responded. He could hear the sudden click of a light being turned off. He smiled and turned back to the camera. There you have it folks! The excitement of the competition will grow by morning, as the real challenge begins! Tune in next episode, when we will be starting the challenges and contests, as we learn more about the contestants, and their skills. See you next time, on Total Pokèmon Kanto!

-Click-

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic, but not my first book, so I think I might have grammar down. But if you do spot any errors, please put them in the review section. Also, comment on what your favorite character is, who your least favorite character is, who you think is going to win, and any suggestions for future chapters. I apologize for repetitively writing the same thing, such as "He turned around to Lapras." I learned it's actually pretty difficult coming up with too much synonyms to turned, other that swung around, which I also used repetitively. I know I did not insert paragraphs into my fanfic, I just choose not to. I don't find it necessary, but I don't find it unnecessary either. I am aware of my choice, but I just hope you won't repeatedly try to point out the fact I have no paragraphs. Also, just to point it out, I thought it was funny that one Lapras was holding 24 different Pokèmon, but the main reason was so I didn't have to repeatedly make 24 Lapras show up to the dock, to be as least repetitive as possible. I will also be writing frequently, so the next chapter will be released around a week or two, so I hope you are excited! This chapter was edited by VileDragon11. Go check out his profile! (Except he has no stories) But just... check it out, okay? This author's note was long enough, so thank you, and goodbye.


End file.
